


Зависимость

by Puhospinka



Category: Bleach
Genre: Big size, M/M, Male Slash, Mini, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rating: NC17, Rimming, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-25 13:11:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka/pseuds/Puhospinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гриммджо не может устоять</p>
            </blockquote>





	Зависимость

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на Bleach Kink, заявка: "Гриммджо/Улькиорра, сайз-кинк, минет, римминг"

Гриммджо кружит вокруг Улькиорры, принюхивается, присматривается.

Подушечки пальцев увлажняются, когда он представляет его без одежды. Гриммджо знает — там есть, на что посмотреть. Он выдыхает гулко и шумно, сжимает кулаки, скалится зло — его ведет от насмешливого взгляда, от запаха возбуждения — проклятое обоняние достало нахрен.

Улькиорра стоит посреди спальни, руки, спрятанные в разрезах хакама, расслаблены — Гриммджо видит очертания тонких пальцев под тканью. Он настороженно приближается, щурясь; он готов отпрыгнуть в любой момент. Но чуткие уши — пусть провалятся туда же, куда нюх — ловят едва слышный вздох, и Гриммджо пробирает, как от удара плетью. Он взвивается в воздух, обрушивается на Улькиорру всей массой и впечатывает того в стену.

Теперь запах кожи и ток крови окутывают его вязким облаком, теперь Улькиорра пусть не рыпается — потому что поздно, поздно, поздно. Собственный пульс стучит оглушительно, и Гриммджо трется об Улькиорру всем телом, ловя его реакцию.

Потом прямо через ткань нащупывает полувозбужденную плоть, грубо сжимает в ладони, и Улькиорра размыкает губы едва слышным "Аах". Гриммджо дергает за пояс, тащит, стягивает с Улькиорры хакама, путается в белье, обнажая длинный толстый член. Тот еще не встал, но приподнятая плоть уже налилась твердостью, кожа обжигает шершавую ладонь, и Гриммджо ведет рукой по стволу, царапая его.

Ему хочется впиться зубами в прозрачную кожу на бедре, рядом с мошонкой; прикусить тонкую вену, сбегающую от пупка прямо в жесткую поросль паха. Там пахнет вкусно, там так хорошо, что Гриммджо мурлычет, поглаживает внутреннюю сторону бедра. Он опускается на колени и трется о член щекой, он знает, что костяная маска царапается, а еще он знает, что Улькиорре это нравится. Его расслабленная ладонь сжимается в кулак, и Гриммджо снова трется о член, шумно втягивая запах смазки. Член Улькиорры уже стоит, мать твою, Гриммджо жмурится, высовывает язык и ведет им от основания до головки, оставляя мокрую дорожку слюны. На голову ложится тяжелая рука, пригибая, и Гриммджо хрипло смеется, прихватывает губами уздечку, наслаждаясь прикосновениями. Улькиорра беспорядочно ерошит волосы, и от этого по позвоночнику ползет дрожь.

Потом он тянет Гриммджо, отрывая от члена; в глазах темнеет от злости, Гриммджо чувствует, как у него приподнимается верхняя губа в оскале. Но Улькиорра просто смотрит ему в лицо — невозмутимо и неподвижно, крепко удерживая. Когда затылок начинает ломить, Улькиорра разжимает пальцы, поворачивается спиной и, выступив из хакама, широко расставляет ноги.

Гриммджо задыхается от злости — сукин сын любит, когда ему лижут задницу. А Гриммджо любит его член. В горле клокочет ярость, а Улькиорра прогибается в пояснице и трогает себя между ног. Ярость лопается, когда Гриммджо лупит кулаком в стену рядом с бедром Улькиорры. Брызги каменной крошки летят в разные стороны.

Округлые полушария подтянутых ягодиц светлее, чем кожа на спине. Гриммджо кладет на них ладони и раздвигает половинки. Там розовое кольцо мышц, полускрытое темными волосками. Гриммджо наклоняется и кончиком языка проводит снизу вверх — от промежности до самого копчика. Улькиорра вздрагивает, пластается по стене, пальцы царапают гладкий камень, оставляя на нем глубокие борозды.

Гриммджо начинает вылизывать расщелину, быстро работая языком. Улькиорра вздрагивает всем телом, он него течет возбуждение, от которого Гриммджо продирает мороз по коже. Он прижимается губами к расслабленному входу, обводит языком морщинистый рельеф и проталкивается внутрь. Улькиорра содрогается, сжимая мышцы, Гриммджо чувствует, как он тянется к паху, и хватает за запястье. Рык Улькиорры прокатывается по всему телу, но Гриммджо плевать — он разворачивает его спиной к стене, ловит губами головку члена, которая тут же заполняет рот. Вот так хорошо. Гриммджо смахивает пот с ресниц, сглатывает, вбирая член глубже — понемногу, миллиметр за миллиметром, расслабляя горло и едва дыша. Улькиорра не пытается что-то делать, он стоит неподвижно, только перед глазами Гриммджо бьется та самая венка. Он чуть сжимает зубы, но сукин сын Улькиорра даже не дергается — просто тяжело дышит.

И венка.

Бьется.

Гриммджо заглатывает член до конца.

Давление в горле нарастает, Гриммджо кажется, что член разорвет ему рот, глаза застилают выступившие слезы. Пол под ногами не ощущается, даже звуки и запахи отошли на второй план. Осталась лишь пульсация во рту, горло, забитое твердой плотью, и короткие, почти незаметные движения. Улькиорра даже не толкается бедрами — просто покачивается, но Гриммджо этого хватает. Он рычит, звук вибрирует в горле, и Улькиорра ответно стонет, ускоряясь. Гриммджо разрывает складки хакама, нащупывает свой член и достает, сжимая. Член в руке и член в горле. Он начинает дрочить, насаживаясь на Улькиорру, хватает его за бедро, удерживаясь в сознании, цепляясь за гладкую и костлявую реальность, но она уже начинает расслаиваться на две, пять, десять; воздуха нет, Гриммджо хрипит, задыхаясь, перед глазами пляшут красные круги — и он кончает, когда дышать становится нечем, а в горло брызгает вязкая струя.

Когда Гриммджо приходит в себя, Улькиорра все еще раздет. Он невозмутимо стоит над ним, руки расслабленно висят вдоль бедер. Толстый длинный член покоится на крупной мошонке. Гриммджо садится и тянет руку, чтобы потрогать. Плоть влажная и мягкая, Улькиорра вздрагивает, когда пальцы задевают полузакрытую кожицей головку. Он смотрит, не мигая, и Гриммджо скалится в ответ.

Улькиорра разворачивается и идет к кровати. Плавно перекатываются мышцы на ягодицах, и рот Гриммджо наполняется слюной. Улькиорра останавливается и кидает взгляд через плечо. Гриммджо независимо фыркает.

Улькиорра приподнимает брови, а потом укладывается на широкое ложе. Закрывает глаза и замирает. Гриммджо смотрит на очертания тела, на едва заметно поднимающуюся грудь, жмурится, крутится на месте. Потом поднимается, подбирается к кровати, и настороженно ложится рядом. Улькиорра открывает глаза и смотрит в потолок.

Гриммджо плевать на потолок, он не за потолками сюда приходит. Он накрывает ладонью член Улькиорры, наслаждаясь его мягкостью, сжимает пальцы и довольно прикрывает глаза.

Гриммджо ненавидит от кого-то зависеть, Гриммджо зависит от Улькиорры.

Гриммджо не знает, что чувствует Улькиорра.

Но пока все остается по-прежнему, его все устраивает.

Даже собственная зависимость.


End file.
